


Issues

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, almost everything is the same, and instead of Exy they save mutant kids, except: mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it's basically:Mutants!au where everyone is bad ass, but was too scared and to unexperienced to save themselves from their childhood traumas.Wymack runs a boarding school for mutants trying to hide from society and from war. (So no, not X-Men actively not X-Men)The ravens aren't a different team they are a weird group of bullies at a different branch school (they still act the same as canon)This story has been abandoned. If anyone wants to pick it up or use anything in this fic feel free!





	1. Chapter 1

                Time had started to blur. Each hour that brought him further from the west coast had started to blend together. The last vivid memory he had was pulling off the road in a small town outside of Ferndale, California and doing what needed to be done with the cold, moon kissed sand biting into his hands. Trying to recall the hike back up to Fortuna, the closest city on an interstate, gave him a head ache and made him frustrated at himself for being careless and not paying attention. He remembered the trucker in his fifties who welcomed a companion to Hayward, even if that companion was a withdrawn fifteen year old who could’ve been running from the law. He knew the walk from Hayward to Livermore had taken him almost a full day instead of the six it should have because of his legs being unable to carry him that long when he was so full of grief and hunger. He’d manage to find some kind of ride from Livermore to Lost Hills, but he didn’t remember who had helped him or what they drove. That was the beginning of his memory truly failing. He had no idea how he managed to find another ride to take him the last half of the trip on I-40 or why they had dropped him in Bagdad, Arizona.

            Yet, here he was a few hours outside Bagdad at a small run down town named Millport. He’d been here for a year and had somehow managed to squat in abandoned and for sale houses with minimum suspicion. He’d turned seventeen shortly after arriving, two weeks after that cold beach that he still sometimes felt under his fingernails. He’d spent his birthday sitting in the basement of a half collapsed ancient house kicking away rats before they could eat his dinner. Not that he’d cared that much about it. Birthdays meant nothing to someone who was nothing.

            Sometimes he let himself wish for another life, a better life, but he always shook it off and continued his useless existence because that was all he knew how to do. He had let the feeling hold too long in Canada, she had even started to think it he saw it in her eyes when they watched the people around them. That urge to be _more_. He had an outlet for that emotion, something that made him feel real, but she didn’t and he saw the way everything was dragging on her. Neil Josten sat up jerkily and shook the thoughts of her out of his head even as he inhaled the smoke around his head a little bit more aggressively.

_He was fine. No one knew what he could do._

_He was fine. No one knew he had no parents._

_He was fine. No one knew where he was._

He began whispering “I’m fine” over and over again as he let the smoke curl around his head. He didn’t particularly like doing this, but he knew when to pull himself back to the present. He did it every time that odd, heavy blanket started to smother him. He much preferred when the empty shell covered his mind; he hated the heavy weight of whatever it was muffled everything till all he wanted to do was lay down and never move again.

Neil was startled by the screeching of the school’s front door, but quickly controlled his expression as his physical education teacher Mr. Hernandez stepped outside. Neil instantly was on guard, Mr. Hernandez was one of the few teachers that asked about Neil’s home life and Neil knew he’d lied one too many times for Hernandez to fully believe him.

“I didn’t see your parent’s at parent/teacher conferences tonight.” Mr. Hernandez said.

“They’re out of town.” Neil lied.

“Still or again?”

Neil knew he couldn’t keep spitting lies at this obviously well-meaning man, but he didn’t have an alternative.

“I thought they would be here for this. It’s your senior year and this is the last semester that matters to colleges.” Hernandez sighed.

Neil wasn’t going to college. Neil probably wouldn’t make it another year on his own. He’d lucked out with Millport and though he hated to admit it he was lucky he hadn’t made the decision to come here or he’d already be dead.

“They haven’t missed much. I’ll call them later to tell them my grades.” Neil once again lied.

“Not yet, maybe. There’s someone here to see you.” Mr. Hernandez sighed, but there was a weird lilt of hope in his voice.

To someone who had spent their whole life running those words were a death sentence. Neil snatched his duffel from the bench beside him and turned to run when he felt rather than heard the second person approach the school entrance and Mr. Hernandez. That was not the power signature of anyone who he was running from and it definitely wasn’t a strong enough signature to be a danger to him. So Neil played it as casual as he could after making it very obvious he was about to bolt and turned to face a huge middle aged man with a sleeve full tribal tattoos twisting up his arms.

_Empath_

The word floated through his mind in a gruff male voice the instant he looked at the small pulsing aura surrounding the man. If he was an Empath, even a weak one Neil needed to get his shit under control immediately. In the blink of an eye Neil had banished his panic and was staring apathetically at the men in front of him. The Empath blink at him in surprise before stepping forward to introduce himself at David Wymack the founder of Second Chances the boarding school for trouble mutants where they didn’t have to fight or hide. Neil knew what Second Chances was because he had dreamed of its safe walls for most of his life, but his mother was right when she’d kept him away from it. He was too dangerous and too much of a liability to safely hide there.

“I’m not a mutant.” The lie slipped from his mouth with no emotion and hopefully could only be taken as truth.

“I saw you run.” Hernandez corrected.

“I wasn’t running faster than anyone else in gym.” Neil replied, still keeping his emotions locked away just in case Wymack was paying attention to his aura instead of his words.

“And after they left and I saw you run as fast as I can, if not faster.” Hernandez grinned, which confused Neil.

“Kevin goes there.” Neil resigned looking back at Wymack, who had silently watched him while he lied and lied.

“And we all want you to come stay with us. Kevin was the one who made the final decision to come get you.” Wymack supplied.

And Neil did what he does best, he ran.

_Goodbye Neil._

_Goodbye Millport._

_Goodbye Arizona._

Neil was going to run as far and as fast as he could, which was far and _fast_ with Hernandez’s power fueling his speed he could be out of the state quickly.

He thought he’d made his escape until a shadow reached out and ripped his ankle out from underneath him. He hit the grass hard and was blinded for a few seconds as he flipped onto his back to see who had attacked him.

“Jesus Christ Andrew. I told you not to fuck with him!” Wymack’s angry voice boomed.

Neil flinched. The blonde standing above him smiled viciously.

“I didn’t break him, boss! Put a bind aid on him and he’ll be just fine!” the deep voice coming from that horrible smile sang the last half of his sentence.

_Darkforce User_

Came the same voice, though oddly calm and empty sounding, in Neil’s mind as he finally focused on the huge aura surrounding the small man. Unlike Wymack’s aura Andrew’s was twitching as if restrained and it had the blurry edges of a drug using mutant’s.

_He’s interesting._

_He’s powerful._

_He’s dangerous._

He might be interesting to Neil but he also was infuriating and the reason he was far far away from this man who in the darkness they were now in looked like his father. Neil did something impulsive and stupid but he couldn’t stop himself. Wymack grunted in surprise as Neil loosed his emotions and he could finally see the uncontrollable fury that was fueling his newest mistake.

Suddenly the shadows around Andrew solidified and wrapped around both of his ankles. He was hoisted into the air upside down, though instead of being scared or mad he was laughing a horrible manic laugh that echoed.

“Well, it seems you’re hiding something Neil Josten.” Came a voice he only heard in his dreams.

Neil turned and looked at Kevin Day, who had been sitting in the tree above them.

_Telekinesis_

Kevin’s cool voice in his mind was almost as jarring as seeing him and seeing how much brighter his aura had grown since they were kids. Neil dropped Andrew with a resounding _thud_ and bolted. He used Kevin’s power to snatch his duffle from where it’d fallen, used Hernandez’s power to run faster than they could keep up with even in a car, and used Andrew’s power to conceal himself in shadows.

Unfortunately when he got more than five miles away he lost his hold on their powers and had to walk to the nearest open house to collapse. He hadn’t held so many powers at once in a long time and it had made him so weak he was close to collapsing. He fell onto the destroyed couch that would be his bed for the night and pulled his duffle close to his chest. That was when he finally noticed Kevin must had used his power to slip a plan ticket into his duffle when Neil was distracted by Andrew.


	2. Chapter Two

Airports made Neil anxious.

_Too many people._

_Too many eyes._

_Too many powerful auras._

Neil wasn’t afraid or regretful of his power but at times like this when the fearful part of him demanded that he check everyone’s power signatures it was difficult to be happy with it.

_Telepathy_

_Geokinesis_

_Electrokinesis_

_Strength_

_Darkforce User_

_Reality Warper_

The voices were shuffling too fast and his skittish eyes connected to each and every mutant’s power signature. Each power calling out to him, some even followed by his mother’s voice telling him which was best to use in this situation and how they’d help him escape. He was going to run himself down at this rate. The urge to run was about to overpower him.

_Pyrokinesis_

Andrew’s voice sounded in his head instantly grounding him. He hadn’t realized he’d even looked at the short man. It took Neil longer than he’d like to admit to remember Andrew’s voice had not said “Darkforce User” but “Pyrokinesis” and had not had the deep rumble of his apathy, but had a slightly higher pitch and was full of righteous anger. The man sitting on the couch texting was not Andrew. David Wymack said Andrew was coming to get him.

_Wymack was supposed to be better._

_Wymack was not better._

_Wymack lied_.

Neil shook the paranoid rambling out of his mind to focus on the man who was obviously waiting for him. Wymack had said that Andrew had a twin. This must be Aaron. Wymack was not a liar, rationally Neil knew that. Irrationally Neil didn't care. He had a deep ingrained mistrust of adult men. Wymack had yet to do something malicious, maybe something came up and since he had no way to contact Neil there was no way to warn him. Neil rationalized his panic until it was gone. Finally he squared his shoulders and approached Aaron.

“Neil, finally.” Aaron smiled Andrew’s manic smile before gesturing to follow him.

Wymack must be suicidal to house both Minyards if they were both violent and insane.

The ride to the school was both boring and slow. Aaron might look just as crazy as Andrew, but he sure didn’t drive crazy. Aaron also didn't ramble or sing like Andrew had that night. And where Andrew's aura was fuzzy with drug use Aarons was crystal clear. Neil was relieved the drive was safe since it gave him time to overthink his actions.

_Why had he let these people take him in?_

_Why wasn’t he warning them to stay away?_

_Why would they even want him?_

“Hey Schizo we’re here.” Aaron stated before opening his door.

Neil ignored the nickname and instead got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. The building that faced the outside world was as colossal as it was foreboding. It wrapped itself protectively around the myriad of buildings dedicated to living and learning. Perhaps the most intimidating thing was that the building only had two entrances which were signified by huge entry ways with four small towers on top as if it was a medieval castle. Neil hadn’t thought anyone would be waiting to greet him and was shocked to see Kevin Day, the twins, and a Latino man standing in front of the ornate front doors. Neil approached them cautiously. He stopped just out of arm reach of both the men over six feet tall just in case someone decided to assault him. Again.

_Flight_

The warm voice in his mind matched the warm voice of the Latino boy who had stepped forward to greet him.

“You’re Neil Josten right? I’m Nicholas Hemmick, though please call me Nicky! I’m Andrew’s and Aaron’s cousin!” Nicky greeted as Neil shook his outstretched hand.

Neil nodded not fully understanding how the very pale, very blonde twins could be related to the dark boy in front of him, but decided it wasn’t something worth lying about and he didn’t really care anyways.

“I hope the ride with Andrew was pleasant. He didn’t hurt you did he?” Nicky asked leaning in like a fellow conspirator, though evidently they were all trying to mess with Neil.

“Aaron drove just fine. Thanks for asking.” Neil smiled a cold, polite smile up at Nicky.

Nicky stepped back to fall in line with his friends with a sheepish shrug while scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Neil flicked his eyes to the twin with a manic grin and an obvious pack of cigarettes in his pants pocket that had not been on the twin who drove him here. The apparently fake grin instantly fell from Aaron’s face, which was now sporting an apathetic glare. Neil could wait all day. He was no one and had nothing better to do than wait for an explanation. Andrew’s smile only widened as he took in Neil’s blank expression.

“Interesting.” Was the only word Neil got before Andrew turned and opened the colossal doors.

Neil had only a moment to take in the images carved into the immense wooden doors as he walked through them. They were just as impressive as the rest of the school’s exterior. They depicted multiple stories that centered on foxes, and Neil could make out some of his favorite Aesop’s fables carved elegantly into the wood as they closed behind them. Neil had to fight the brief panic that jumped out of the darkness and wrapped its cold fingers around his throat. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that the shadows had indeed been wrapped around his throat and were now retreating to curl lovingly around Andrew Minyard’s shoulders and twine through his soft blonde hair.

_Why did he care if Andrew’s hair looked soft?_

_Why didn’t he care that Andrew just choked him?_

_Why was he calm even though Andrew was dangerous?_

“Schizo’s doing that thing again.” Aaron’s bored voice broke Neil out of his inner mantra.

Neil blinked and he was no longer in the darkness of his mind but looking at his tour guides. Aaron looked annoyed just like he had in the car when Neil had started to zone out. Nicky and Kevin looked confused and concerned, though Nicky looked more concerned than Kevin. Andrew looked bored. Neil felt a flush creep up his chest to rest on his face, he hadn’t meant to be so weird. He hated when people looked at him, it made his skin crawl.

“Won’t happen again. Please continue. “Neil tried to declare, though it came out more as a whisper.

Andrew spun on his heel and started to ramble, “No Neil. Neil. No .I don’t like that word. No way, Jose.  You can’t say it. Okay? Neil? Don’t say it. No. Nope. You can’t say it.”

Neil didn’t reply and it seemed Andrew wasn’t waiting for his reply either since he didn’t stop saying “No”, “Neil”, and “Don’t say it” until they were standing outside of a door that read “Wymack” above “Emergencies only or you’ll be sorry.” After Andrew had picked the lock they walked into a room that looked closer to a lounge than a dean’s office.

Neil was looking at the mess of paperwork on Wymack’s desk when Nicky asked, “What was that about?”

  It felt as if the entire world slowed down as it registered that Nicky was speaking German. How could they know he spoke German? He hadn’t spoken anything but English since he left Austria.

  “Maybe he’s crazy?” Aaron offered with a shrug.

They weren’t talking to him. They were talking about him. They didn’t know he could understand them.

“He looked paralyzed and why was he pulling his hair like that?” Nicky said with concern once more clouding his face.

When Neil turned to look at him Nicky, the concern and confusion now replaced with a polite smile, said, “How about a tour of our favorite dean’s rooms!”

When Neil nodded Nicky led him through a door into what appeared to be a living room and kitchen combined. Nicky was explaining that Wymack lived next to his office so that new students would always know where to find him, though he apparently discourages anyone trying to approach him outside of his office hours when Andrew appeared with a bottle of whiskey and Kevin towering behind him.

“That’s not yours.” Neil stated

“Nor is it yours.” Andrew replied.

“Is this a robbery in progress?” Neil asked, his head slightly tilting.

“Will you tattle?” Andrew asked with a dramatic tilt of his head.

Both offended by Andrew’s mocking head tilt and his unspoken ultimatum Neil rolled his eyes. He was about to retort when the door to Wymack’s office opened, the sound being muffled by the door to his living space.

“I know you idiots are in my room. Come on out so I can get Neil’s signature on the dorm papers.” Wymack called through the door.

Neil, true to his antagonistic ways, winked at Andrew as he stepped around him to open the door. David Wymack was waiting at his desk irritated by their intrusion. Neil settled his eyes on the dean’s collar so he could avoid looking at his face while not disrespecting the larger man.

“I assume nothing has gone wrong? Andrew’s driving wasn’t too bad?” Wymack asked Neil though his eyes were intently searching Andrew’s face for answers.

“They’ve been pleasantly welcoming.” Neil appeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee. This chapter felt like pulling teeth tbh. But at least next chapter is introducing the Foxes!!  
> I know canonly Andrew wasn't allowed to drive on his meds, but this Andrew is on a different type of medicine one that doesn't mess with his attention span.  
> And Andrew sent Aaron to pick up Neil to test a theory on if Neil can sense what someone's power is without actively taking it.  
> Also Neil is going to be alittle bit unstable, but not too bad! Mostly inner monologue stuff.  
> Neil will also be noticing Andrew and Kevin but not understanding why. but that won't change the progression of things much.  
> I'm going to be keeping as close to canon as I can timeline wise.  
> Okay so Nicky has flight! but not levitation. Nicky my sweet religious angel has beautiful wings that will make an appearance next chapter!  
> So far everyone's powers are: Andrew with Dark force manipulation, Kevin with Telekinesis, Neil with Power manipulation, Aaron with Pyrokinesis, and Nicky with Wings.  
> Anyone wanna guess what the other foxes have?


	3. Chapter Three

Neil quickly finished signing the worthless paperwork Wymack gave him. His name was not Neil Josten and those papers wouldn’t stop him from disappearing. He scanned the room once more to gather as much information he could about the dean and the other students. He tried to make out the photo of three people underneath a stack of paperwork. Nicky noticed and pulled the picture frame out to show Neil.

“Dan, Renee, and Allison. The first girls to volunteer to go on missions for Wymack. Dan’s good people, but she’ll work you to the bone. Allison’s a catty bitch you should avoid at all costs. Renee’s a sweetheart. Be nice to her.” Nicky explained, though his tone sharpened when he told Neil to be nice to Renee.

Neil nodded before following Kevin Day out of the office. Neil was getting the distinct impression Kevin wanted nothing to do with him, which was an unbelievable relief. Kevin had probably wanted a runner not a thieving runaway. Luckily for Neil power mimicry wasn’t that rare of a mutation and Kevin had somehow not recognized him.

“So Neil, are you going to join one of the teams? We’re called the Foxes. I know we are the ones that saved you, but you’re welcome to join any of the groups that carry out missions. Each team has a sponsor and campus they choose to stay with. Together all of the sponsors make up a “School Board” and make decisions that affect all of us.When the first group of guys asked Wymack to sponsor them and start Second Chances he told them only if they focused on saving kids and not recruiting future soldiers. As you’ve probably noticed Wymack has a heart of gold. His other demand was that any mutant could stay here, not just Foxes. So you can also choose to not join any of the teams and live inside these walls for as long as you want, though it is really boring. ” Nicky apparently had claimed the job of bringing Neil up to speed on everything, though it was unnecessary since Neil had been dreaming about being “saved” and coming to Second Chances since he was a kid, even if his mother used to beat him for saying the words “Second Chances”.

Neil thought about how he came into his powers. He thought about the scared years he spent laying on an operating table while he was experimented on. He thought about the children he’d only heard screaming and never laughing. He thought about the time in his life where everything he knew was white walls and pain. He’d join the Foxes, but not to rescue all children. He’d join the Foxes to rescue the children he left behind the night he escaped.

_His mother was dead._

_Those children were probably dead._

_He should be dead._

Nicky took his silence in stride, graciously ignoring his mental hiccup, and continued to ramble on about the past missions they’d completed. Luckily only Aaron commented on the incident by whispering "Schizo" as he passed Neil.  Neil politely nodded when Nicky glanced him, presumably to see if he was listening, though if he asked Neil couldn’t recall most of what he’d said. Neil was too busy absorbing his surroundings to listen to Nicky’s lilting voice, even though Neil found Nicky’s accent almost melodic with his soft consonants and his continuous neglect of the letter g.

The exterior building that acted as a shield around the campus was just wide enough to house one room on the left and a wall on the right side of the hallways. It made the building feel more like an arch way than an administrative building. When they’d finally stepped outside of the dark, musty structure and into the sun again Neil had to wait a full minute for his eyes to adjust. The maze of building was both daunting and yet oddly comforting. Neil immediately thought about how easy it would be to hide in a place like this. Andrew was looking at him as if he could read his thoughts, though rationally Neil knew he couldn’t, it was unsettling. Andrew’s pupils were blown and his aura was pulsing wildly, whatever he was taking the Darkforce he controlled did not like flowing through it.

Neil was too busy contemplating what Andrew could possibly be taking to notice Nicky was no longer talking and was instead stretching his arms and quietly groaning as if sore. He barely controlled his reaction when he did finally notice at the older man was now sporting the most beautiful pair of wings the color of milk chocolate. Nicky’s nails had elongated to form sharp talons and his eyes turned bright yellow. Neil knew Nicky could fly but he hadn’t expected the tower of muscle surrounded by even more powerfully muscled wings, now that Neil was paying attention he noticed the wings actually matched the color of Nicky’s shaggy hair. Nicky noticed Neil’s inquisitive gaze and relaxed his transformation to keep just his wings as he smiled down at Neil.

“You’d think they would’ve made my father think I was less of a hell wrought demon. You can touch them if you want, though I have to advise caution. They’re very sensitive.” Nicky’s words sounded innocent enough, but the wink and shit eating grin he gave Neil suggested otherwise.

“No one wants to touch your flea ridden wings.” Aaron snapped.

            “Not everyone’s as hateful as you are Aaron. He could swing my way, in which case Neil you should tell me and save me the trouble of trying to figure it out” Nicky winked again.

Neil was confused on why it mattered but realized they weren’t going to continue the tour until Nicky was given an answer so he replied, “I don’t swing either way.”

He ignored Nicky’s accusation that what he said was bullshit and motioned to Kevin to continue the way he’d been walking before Nicky had stopped them. They entered a tall building that blended in with the buildings around it with identical Victorian architecture.

“Welcome to Fox Tower!” Nicky exclaimed, sweeping his arm across the front of the building.

 “You can tell which buildings are dorms from their size. Class and administrative buildings are smaller since people like me would always be blocking someone else’s view. I try to stick to the dorm buildings or outside as much as possible since keeping them in for long periods of time makes the muscles lock up.” Nicky informed him as they stepped into the huge tower like building.

Neil was trying to force himself to be interested in what Nicky was saying, but his mind was too busy flitting between possible drugs Andrew could be on and the warbled sounds of distant screams. Nicky seemed like a ray of sunshine in the dramatic somber atmosphere that clung to the rest of the group, and Neil yearned to be able to latch onto that light, even if Nicky seemed to have issues with understanding boundaries.

_I’m not there anymore._

_I’m not in pain anymore._

_I’m not chained anymore._

“He looks so lost. I want to hold him.” Nicky’s voice sounded distant, but Neil recognized he was speaking German again.

“No one likes it when to hold them, especially not someone who ‘doesn’t swing’” Aaron’s voice was clearer, though Neil was still spiraling through the sounds of screams and the clinking of chains.

“Maybe he just needs a push. I mean just look at him, can you really blame me?” That caught Neil’s attention causing him to flinch subtlety, he did not want Nicky to hold him or to _push_ him into something.

Suddenly, Nicky gasped and was shoved against the wall, his wings flaring out behind him defensively, causing Neil to snap out of his thoughts. As Neil processed the image before him he realized he’d need to be more wary of Andrew. Nicky was currently being held against the wall by a wall of shadow, his wings now tucked protectively against his body and his entire body pliant and waiting for Andrew to do something. Neil was intimately familiar with almost every kind of violence, and yet Andrew was an enigma that Neil had yet to figure out. Andrew was laughing as he approached Nicky. Neil didn’t have the back bone to look in Andrew’s eyes so soon after pulling himself off the brink of a panic attack, but his eyes subconsciously focused on Andrew’s broad smile as the blonde held a knife to Nicky’s cheek.

“Hey Nicky? Don’t touch him, understand?” Andrew quietly demanded, still in German.

“You know I wouldn’t hurt him. If he says yes-“

“I said no.” Andrew’s smile widened as the knife in his hand drew blood.

Neil’s first attempt at getting their attention came out as a whisper so he said with more strength, “Hey. That’s enough.”

Nicky didn’t break eye contact with Andrew as he said in English, “Quiet. It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Neil had not spent his life out running one abuser to fall under another one. The Foxes were about standing up for the defenseless and Nicky was defenseless so why was no one stopping Andrew? It wasn’t okay. Neil wracked his brain trying desperately to find something to say to make Andrew back down and not reveal that he knew what they had been saying.

“Hey Kevin, can you show me where I’ll be staying?” Neil asked, he forced his voice to steady and sound almost soft.

Kevin was pale, his eyes wide and actively not looking at Andrew, but he nodded before hesitantly replying, “Y-Yes. This way.”

The thought of Kevin going off with a stranger by himself seemed to be enough to calm Andrew down, luckily letting him release Nicky of both his shadows and his knife.

“Ah, yes! Let’s show the little bunny his room before he spaces out again!” Andrew erupted into laughter before finishing, “Hey Neil! You’re a rabbit and crazy! I think I’ll call you Mad Hatter!”

Neil didn’t understand what a “mad hatter” was, but he definitely wasn’t going to question it. He waited till it was just Nicky and himself in the hallway before telling Nicky that he shouldn’t let Andrew act like that, though predictably he was ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Louise. i'm so sorry for the delay.   
> I have discovered that I hate world building. If anything is confusing or ambiguous feel free to ask wth is going on.   
> Luckily next chapter will be the introduction to all the Foxes and I'm very excited to reveal their powers to you guys!   
> Also it might seem that Neil is spacing out a lot (five times since the airport) but that'll calm down when he does.   
> He's very agitated with these strangers and once he warms up to them (Matt will start it tbh) he'll stop freaking out so often.


	4. Chapter Four

The inside of the ancient looking building was surprising modern and nice. When they had all stepped into the elevator Neil took a moment to further assess the people around him. Aaron was a quiet menace in the corner. Neil remembered how angry Aaron’s soul sounded in his head and wondered why the man was so angry inside and so apathetic outside. Neil pushed his curiosity aside, he wouldn’t be here long enough to find out so it didn’t matter. His eyes skipped past Kevin and landed on the relatively safe Nicky. Nicky’s soul hadn’t sounded angry but it also hadn’t sounded as chipper as Nicky apparently forced himself to be. Though Neil figured it was pretty obvious why Nicky forced himself to be the comedic relief of the group. He clearly cared a lot about his family but Neil felt a loneliness in Nicky that mirrored his own. Thinking about his own loneliness forced his eyes to Kevin who stood straight though there was an obviously larger amount of space between himself and Andrew.

Neil thought about those days Riko would visit the facility to pick out a new little brother. Back when Neil was the most promising puppy at the shelter. Neil was too promising to stop experimenting on though so it wasn’t surprising that the next time Riko came he introduced Neil to his new brother Kevin. Kevin was one of the kids in Baltimore too but Neil wasn’t allowed outside of his room. Kevin had telekinesis and was very happy to be able to have a home. Neil was jealous. He wanted to leave. Seeing Kevin now made Neil question which one of them was actually the lucky one.

Andrew was an obvious instigator and Neil should be nervous around his violence but Neil found himself being a different type of nervous, one he had never felt before. Something in him was drawn to the insanity masked darkness in Andrew’s hazel eyes. The light golden brown in Andrew’s eyes was a comforting color. Neil had always felt more comfortable around light brown eyes, they were the only color he didn’t have a bad memory from.

_Don’t think of her._

_Don’t remember the smell._

_Don’t remember the sound._

“Damn someone needs to text Dan and warn her to stay out of this one's crazy ass mind.” Aaron grumbled lowly.

Neil blinked. The elevator had stopped. The doors were open and making a loud beep sound from Andrew’s arm keeping them open for too long. Neil had spaced again. Fuck.

“Sorry.” Neil whispered, ducking his head and stepping into the hallway.

“Don’t worry kiddo! Dan doesn’t read our minds unless she asks first and you will start training to block her tomorrow.” Nicky’s hand went to ruffle Neil’s hair but froze halfway and immediately dropped to his side.  

Neil looked up at Nicky’s forced smile and was silently grateful Andrew had told him not to touch Neil, though he was still irritated that they let Andrew act like that. Neil was saved from replying by the sound of a door opening and someone stepping out into the hallway. Neil was behind Nicky and could only make out the warm aura of whoever was approaching.

_Shape Shifter_

The words sounded like an embrace in Neil’s mind. The voice a warm blanket so full of comfort Neil felt himself relax slightly.

Neil immediately tensed up again as he made eye contact with the dark brown eyes of a giant. He’d thought Kevin was tall, and while he was, but this person had four or five inches on him. Neil instinctively stepped more behind Nicky and Andrew, even though he had tried to be subtle he knew Andrew noticed because the blonde’s shoulders tensed when Neil stepped closer.

“Hey is that the new kid?” Came the comforting voice.

“Matt Boyd this is Neil Josten. Neil, Matt!” Nicky beamed gesturing from Neil to Matt, though it was an awkward movement due to Neil being completely behind him.

Neil stepped out from the wall of cheer and nodded at Matt, not making eye contact again.

“Hey man it’s nice to meet you. I can show you your room before Seth gets back from his and Allison’s mission and makes things chaotic. Do you need help bring up your stuff?” Matt offered a pleasant smile on his face.

Neil had never been so charmed and therefore was weary of Matt’s kindness. He’d met people who offered help in public while giving harm behind closed doors. He wasn’t fifteen anymore and he wasn’t going to let that happen to him again.

“This is it.” Neil shook his head and forced himself to step away from the relative comfort of the group now behind him.

“Matt’ll treat ya good cutie! We’ll see you soon!” Nicky called after him as Neil made his way to the last door on the left of the hallway.

Neil and Matt ignored him and entered their dorm. It was nicer than the basements he’d been squatting in so Neil wouldn’t complain regardless what it looked like, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that Matt and Seth kept the living area and kitchen sparsely decorated and stuck to black and white themes. Neil supposed that if he was given the chance to decorate a living room he would do something similar. The only bright color in the entire dorm was orange. The round foldable chair, that frankly looked impractical to sit in, was the first thing his eyes connected with. They quickly took in the rest of the obnoxiously colored objects. An orange blanket beside and orange pillow, an orange shower curtain Neil could see through the bathroom doorway, orange cups on the counters, and orange dishes in the sink.

“Why orange?” Neil asked before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to trust the giant beside him.

“It’s the Foxes unofficial color! Unofficial because it’s not like we wear uniforms or anything, though Renee did make us a bad ass flag that you should see.” Matt answered still smiling.

Neil thought that maybe he liked Matt’s warm smile.

“I heard my name. May I enter Matt, Neil?” A soft feminine voice said from the door way behind them.

Neil tried to swallow his surprise and anger at being sneaked up on and turned to face the girl.

_Agrokinesis_

It was definitely the same voice, but her soul’s voice sounded forlorn and was raspy as if she’d been screaming for a long time. The difference between the happy, soft voice and the woeful rasp was so drastic that Neil immediately did not trust her. He knew better than to assume a sad soul meant a good person.

“Hey Renee! Come on in! Neil this is Renee Walker” Matt smiled his arm falling lightly around her shoulders.

This was the girl Nicky told him not to mess with and had called a sweetheart. He clearly saw that she presented herself as an innocent sweet heart, but couldn’t shake the feeling that she was false somehow.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Neil. I just wanted to say hello before the meeting this afternoon. I’ll see you two there.” Renee’s sweet voice flowed through the air, and yet when her hard eyes connected with Neil’s he felt a connection to whatever darkness lingered in her.

Once she was gone Matt said, “Renee’s a sweetheart.”

Neil couldn’t stop his dry reply of, “I’ve heard.”

Matt nodded cheerily and pointed to the bedroom and told Neil that his bed was the only bunk with no sheets on the top or bottom. Neil hadn’t thought to consider sleeping in a bunk bed and luckily he didn’t have to worry about someone shifting above or below him waking him up. Neil was not about to let himself panic about the fact that he is about to be sharing a bedroom and bathroom with two other people. He would freak out later, not now with Matt in the kitchen. Neil exited the bedroom at the same time a girl ran into the room and crashed into Matt with a shriek of delight.

_Telepathy_

Demanded a confident voice in his head. This girl’s soul demanded attention and respect and quite frankly it made Neil a little nervous about who this person was. 

“Holy shit. I just heard my own voice in your head!” The girl exclaimed pushing herself out of Matt’s arms.

Neil instantly slammed his mental walls up. He should’ve had them up the second Aaron had made the comment about warning a “Dan” about his mental health. The girl flinched as if he’d hit her, which confused him.

“You must be Dan. I’m Neil.” Neil nodded his head in greeting.

“Damn kid I’ve been kicked out of people’s heads before but that almost hurt, how are you already that skilled at mental shielding?” Dan demanded.

She started to walk to Neil presumably to question him about what else he could do, but stopped abruptly and turned to Matt with an apologetic look on her face.

“You’re right, as always I didn’t ask.” She said to Matt before turning her face back to Neil and continuing, “I didn’t realize you were here yet and I was too excited about seeing Matt I forgot to hold my power back. I’m sorry for reading your thoughts. I only heard my own voice declare my power before you kicked my ass out if it helps.”

She offered a small smile, her eyes glistening with the hope of being forgiven. Neil only nodded in answer.

“Well Neil you’ve met everyone except Abby, Allison, and Seth so let’s go to the meeting so you can meet them and we can get you some sheets and other stuff before it gets too late.” Matt said, his arm curled tightly around Dan’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so Neil being attracted to Andrew (and lowkey Kevin) is going to be sped up because I have ~plans~  
> Kevin is going to be a bit OOC because there is no Exy and so his personality will not revolve around an obsession.   
> Neil is a bit OOC because his traumas are different.   
> Again if you get confused or feel that I haven't properly explained something then feel free to comment.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Seth being an asshole!

Neil decided to take the stairs down the basement instead of being trapped in the elevator with Matt Boyd, Dan Wilds, and Renee Walker. They seemed like good people, even though Renee made him nervous. Neil just wasn’t ready to be alone in a confined space with the relative strangers no matter how much they smiled and offered kind words.

Matt smiled broadly, almost blinding Neil’s dead soul with its warmth, when he saw Neil already waiting outside the elevator doors on the basement floor. Neil nodded at him mostly to hide his shocked expression behind his dark bangs. Dan stepped out of Matt’s space and immediately took the front position in the group, leading them down the hallways with the air of someone who earned the respect she was granted. If Neil was honest with himself, he was already in awe of the power in Captain Danielle Wilds. Even without the strong aura pulsing around her Dan was a force of nature. Matt the warm breeze that swirled beneath her glowing light. They made an incredible sight. Neil didn’t have much experience with functioning healthy relationships, but a small voice in his mind whispered an unspoken, un-thought of wish to be a part of an unstoppable unit like the powerful mutants around him. Renee was a more quiet presence, but definitely not a weaker force. Neil let Renee’s power flow to him, not actually taking hold of it, warming his soul with the feeling of sun warm grass beneath his fingertips, the soft velvety texture of flower he could not name, and the smell of jasmine curling lovingly through the air.

Neil hadn’t realized he’d slowed until he blinked, releasing the tether he made to Renee’s power, and found three concerned faces looking at him from down the hall.

“I told you he zones out. Stop looking at him and go into the damn room so we can get this meet and greet over with.” Kevin Day roughly shoved past Neil followed by a laughing Andrew, a sneering Aaron, and an apologetic Nicky.

Neil ducked his head and scurried after them ignoring the older members’ concerned looks.

“That wasn’t like the other times. He looked almost blissful just then, he usually looks lost and scared. Plus he didn’t tug on his hair! He’s freaked out like four times now and every time he tugs on his hair!” Nicky fervently whispered to Aaron as they passed Neil to sit on the large couch on the right side of the lounge.

Neil almost started to defend himself before he realized Nicky was once again talking about him in German. Neil shook his head slightly and walked to the comfortable looking chair off to the side of the room, hoping to disappear.

Neil marveled at the ease with which the three friends sitting on the couch opposite the tense couch that housed Kevin Day’s friends. Renee laughed quietly at Matt’s jokes and Dan’s reactions to the things Matt was saying. Dan talked loudly with hand gestures filling the air between the three bodies a large smile never leaving her flushed face. Matt laughed freely and often at his girlfriend, shaking his head fondly or sharing a small smile with Renee across Dan’s hands that were rapidly moving in the air. Neil had never experienced anything like the happiness they emitted. Hell, Neil had never even experienced the tense happiness between Nicky and a drugged Andrew who were arguing about some recent movie or even the tense peace between Aaron and Kevin as they occasionally interjected their opinions. The Foxes Neil had met so far were a family, more accurately two separate families held together by a singular goal but Neil could easily see the potential for them to be one family. He saw the nod Renee and Andrew shared and the way Nicky would occasionally comment on Dan’s story or rant. Neil was pondering why they weren’t more connected when the door banged open abruptly emitting a tall dark haired man.

_Cryokinesis_

Declared an angry voice in his mind. The anger wasn’t like Aaron’s though, this man’s anger was laid over fear, which made him like a cornered animal. Neil was not looking forward to getting to know this person who seemed to be a step away from biting someone or himself.

Neil sat further back in his chair hoping to go unnoticed by the angry emo looking man. His attempt was in vain when the woman behind him looked at Neil and gave him a shark-like smile.

_Energy Blasts_

Neil was not a praying man, though if he was he’d pray to whoever the hell was listening that the blonde did not approach him. Her soul’s voice was all bravado and confidence and Neil heard the anger, fear, and sorrow underneath. She was the kind of person who would swallow Neil alive.

The woman, who Neil assumed to be Allison Reynolds since Abby Winfield had to be older, immediately strutted to his chair.

“Hello there gorgeous. I’m Allison. You’re Neil right?” she waited for Neil to nod before continuing, “Good. A guy with your looks ought to make things interesting again, don’t you agree Renee?”

Renee, who was now between Matt and the angry man, Seth Gordon, nodded politely before saying, “He is a very nice young man Allison. How was the mission?”

Allison snorted and waved a hand as if dismissing Renee’s evasion tactic before beginning telling everyone about the orphanage Seth and she had brought food and blankets too when they picked up two young kids to bring to the safety of Second Chances. While she was telling the story she sat on the arm of the chair and draped her arm across Neil’s shoulders to support her weight.

_She is not your mother._

_She is not bleeding._

_She is not dying._

“What the fuck is wrong with that freak?” the voice that Neil had only heard declare his power practically spit the words in his direction.

Neil tried to shake the haunted feeling of his mother’s weak body leaning on him as they ran to the car to get away from his father. It wasn’t working. Too much was happening too fast. If his mother had a body to turn she’d be turning over in her grave at the thought of him joining the Foxes. She’d be spitting hell fire and brimstone at the thought of coming to Second Chances. He knew everyone was staring at him. He distantly heard Nicky telling Seth to leave Neil alone. Neil felt his power swelling up. He felt each of their powers flowing into him. Felt the fire of Aaron’s anger, the ice of Seth’s hatred, the control of Kevin’s telekinesis, the loneliness in Andrew’s shadows. He even felt Renee’s agrokinesis, but it was not the same as it had been in the hallway. This time he felt the sting of thorns and the smell of Oleander flowers. The talons of Nicky’s bird form and the fangs of Matt’s power threatened to burst from his skin. He was dimly aware the Allison had stood up and stepped away from him. He felt her sporadic energy blasts thrumming under his skin.

_Don’t touch me._

_Don’t talk to me._

_DON’T LOOK AT ME._

Suddenly everything expanded and grew around him. Or maybe he shrunk. Neil blinked harshly and cocked his head to the side before he took in the room around him. He had definitely shrunk. Everyone was huge and cautiously staring at him. Matt’s mouth was open in shock while Andrew had stopped laughing and was looking at him with a serious face that was probably hard to manage when he was on drugs. The room was a mess of flipped tables, blown away papers, overgrown plants, and shadows that still crept along the walls.

“What the fuck happened in here? Andrew why have you decided to cover the walls in your shit?” Wymack grumbled as he entered.

_Healing Energy_

Sounded in Neil’s head before he’d fully noticed the plump woman behind Wymack. She must be Abby.

“Renee, honey are you okay? What happened to my plants?” Abby sounded genuinely concerned as she stepped around Wymack.

“The fucking freak over there made the whole room float, including us on the fucking couches I’d like to add. Then did some weird shit before turning into that thing.” Seth paused, shooting Neil as dirty look, “Oh yeah he also screamed in our heads about not looking at him or some shit.”

Oh shit. Had Neil really done that? What did he mean “turning into that thing”? What was Neil right now? He held out his hand to see if he could figure it out and made a loud shocked meow when his eyes focused on the paw in front of his face.

_I’m a fucking cat!_

Neil forgot he still had Dan’s telepathy in his hands and had accidently broadcasted his thought causing Andrew to erupt into laughter and Nicky to smile as if he was close to laughter as well. He immediately let it go.

“Yes Neil. You’re a cat. You must have used my power to change into something to calm yourself down.” Matt offered gently.

Neil hopped off the chair and immediately began pacing under the, now righted, table in the middle of the room. No one could see him under the table and he needed to sort his emotions while he could before turning back into a human.

“Well at least he’s not actually schizophrenic? We don’t have to worry about paying for medicine.” Nicky offered with a shrug.

 “As if condensing mental breakdowns into three sentences for a couple of minutes is any better.” Aaron replied. 

“So Neil freaked out and used telepathy, agrokinesis, telekinesis, and the DarkForce before shape shifting? Anything else I miss?” Wymack sounded sarcastic and angry. Neil’s hackles rose and his back arched.

Andrew said, “Oh boss you scared the poor kitty!” his face now underneath the table and a shit eating grin splitting his face. Neil bit his fingers and hissed.

“He also created a tornado thing around him out of DarkForce, fire, and ice. There was even tiny burst of Allison’s energy like lightning in it.” Dan added, the awe in her voice evident.

Neil couldn’t see anyone’s faces besides Andrew’s, who was still leaning down to watch him pace and smiling. Neil pulled the shadows off the walls and surrounded his cat body with them, letting the solid warmth of the DarkForce comfort him.

Neil made an another embarrassing surprised “mrrp” sound as a hand suddenly grabbed the skin of his neck making freeze up as he was lifting into the air and away from the safety the table had offered. Andrew dangled Neil in front of his face for a second before dropping him in Kevin’s lap. Neil and Kevin froze, making eye contact. Neil snatched Dan’s telepathy quickly and used Kevin’s surprise to slip past his weak mental shields. On the other side all Neil could hear was that Kevin thought Neil was a cute cat and that he wanted to pet his ears. Neil was not a fan of touch in his human form but he knew he needed to relax and right now the cat was begging to be pet and held.

_You can pet me if you want._

Neil sent the thought to Kevin and Andrew before lowering his head in offering. If he was a human this would be the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done, but as it was the cat inside of him needed to be touched and petted desperately and the human in him would only trust two people to do that. Kevin, because he was Neil’s future and past, and Andrew, because Andrew had yet to lie or take from Neil. If Kevin trusted Andrew then Neil did too.

The first to move was Andrew, who reached out a hand and waited for Neil to sniff his fingers, he let Neil lean his head into Andrew’s waiting palm before actually petting Neil between his ears. Neil should be uncomfortable by the fact that his fur was red and his eyes presumably blue, but when Kevin ran a hand down his spine he couldn’t think of anything other than how nice he felt. He was purring, he realized.

“If you’re all done watching that shit show we have real business to discuss.” Wymack snapped, bringing Neil’s attention to the fact that everyone had just watch him purr and snuggle into Andrew’s hand.

He was not going to let himself be embarrassed, he’d blame it all on the cat brain if anyone gave him trouble. He nodded at Wymack and tried to say sorry but it came out as a loud, but sad meow.

_Sorry sir._

Neil sent the thought straight to Wymack, who nodded at him before starting the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Neil is going to be Neil's go to comfort method.  
> This is Cat!Neil: ( http://s80.photobucket.com/user/JollityFarm/media/normal_0red.jpg.html )  
> How do you guys feel about everyone's powers?  
> I know Neil is really OOC but that's how I want him.  
> This is like a whopping 600 words more than usual because i almost self-harmed today and I needed something happy to do before I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait.  
> Things I revealed in the comments between chapter 5 and chapter 6: I love each of the foxes for very complex and different reasons. Nicky is my problematic fav and one day I will write a fic about Aarons anger and apathy. Also: Aaron Minyard is not homophobic and if you think so feel free to talk to me with your factual evidence and I'll present mine.  
> Also, this will be a Kandreil fic!

The meeting was boring and short. Neil remained feline the entire time, even though Wymack kept glancing at him. Seth glared the entire time, but Neil thought that he should just fuck off. Nicky was delighted and kept trying to wrap Neil’s tail around his hand, fortunately for Neil Kevin smacked Nicky’s hand away every time. Neil was almost lulled to sleep multiple times by Kevin and Andrew’s hands, but each time his head drooped Andrew would flick his nose harshly. By the time Wymack was wrapping up Neil had been flicked six times and Andrew had been bit three of those for flicking him too hard.

“Questions, comments, concerns? Anyone?” Wymack asked, though his tone and stance said he was not in the mood to answer anything stupid.

“Yeah I’m fucking concerned-“Seth tried to spit out, his finger dramatically pointed at Neil, who just yawned and tilted his head in question.

Wymack was clearly prepared for that kind of reaction because he rolled right over Seth’s sentence, “Good, no comments. Abby please look over Seth and Allison while you’re here.”

The matronly looking woman beside Wymack nodded before motioning for the two mentioned to follow her out of the lounge. Wymack sighed dramatically before looking at Neil again. Instead of answering the question in Wymack’s eyes Neil stretched and turned his head away from his dean to look at Andrew. Andrew noticed the exchange and immediately started laughing. Neil didn’t like Andrew’s laugh. It was loud and hollow. Neil preferred the solid apathetic voice he’d only heard once in his mind.

 Andrew stopped laughing when Neil curled further into Kevin’s chest to get away from the awful sound. Neil saw Kevin smirk at Andrew as if he’d won something. Neil didn’t understand whether Kevin was happy that Neil had moved away from Andrew or that Neil didn’t like Andrew’s mania. Neil lifted his head to look into Kevin’s cool mint eyes before swiping his paw across the smirk and settling bad down to watch Andrew’s reaction.

Andrew’s eyes danced with chaotic mirth, but instead of laughing again he only tilted his head and smiled. Neil wasn’t very trusting of Andrew’s smile, but it didn’t scare him like Andrew’s laugh did.

“Everyone else left. Leave Neil as a fucking cat and let’s go back to the dorm.” Aaron grumbled, his voice popping the warm bubble of safety surrounding Neil.

“Don’t mind him cutie, you keep being a kitty. We’ll wait till you’re comfortable enough to leave.” Nicky offered while Andrew swatted his hand away again.

“No we will not. Kevin put him down.” Andrew quickly stood up jostling Kevin and Neil.

“Alright Neil turn back so we don’t have to leave you here.” Nicky said softly.

Neil shook his head twice in response. He couldn’t change back without Matt being close, which he currently was not. Neil also couldn’t tell them that since Dan was gone too. Neil reached out with his power feeling the drain on his body as he pushed his limit further and further. He continued his searching as he hopped out of Kevin’s lap and followed the group out of the room. Once the elevator showed they were passing the second floor Neil felt Matt’s power and snatched it.

Neil hadn’t minded being a cat until he realized he couldn’t change back when he wanted. Finally back in his own skin Neil stretched his arms above his head and sighed. When he glanced around the elevator Nicky was blushing, Aaron looked irritated, and Kevin and Andrew were staring at the section of his abs that was now showing. They were looking at the scars that were now slightly showing. Neil rationally knew there was only a very small section that was visible but suddenly he felt naked.

“What the fuck!” Aaron shouted.

“I can’t see!” Nicky cried.

“What’s going on?” Kevin whispered his voice thick with fear.

Don’t look at them.

Don’t look at me.

Don’t look at my scars.

Suddenly hands were firmly on both sides of his face. One of them smacked Neil’s hand out of his hair. Neil opened his eyes to see Andrew’s face right in front of him. Instead of looking into Andrew’s pulsing hazel eyes with their blown pupils there was a thick black fog concentrated in front of them.

“Breathe.” Andrew’s voice sounded so calm, not at all like it usually did.

“God damn it Neil get ahold of yourself, I can’t make it go away.” Andrew growled this time, his deep voice so close to Neil’s ear made him shiver.

“What do you mean?” Neil asked, his voice sounding wobbly and out of focus.

“You are using DarkForce to blind us. I need you to let go of it so I can remove it from their eyes before you do actual damage.” Andrew was calm again.

How did Andrew control himself like that? Neil wished he was in control like Andrew.

“You can be in control. Just fucking breathe.” Andrew demanded this time shaking Neil alittle.

So he can read minds.

“No I can’t. You’re speaking out loud. Breathe Neil.” Andrew sounded grouded, stable.

Neil liked when Andrew sounded solid.

“Oh god damn it.” Was the last thing Neil heard before the hands that had somehow moved from his face to his shoulders before jumping to his neck and stabbing.

* * *

 

Neil didn’t jerk awake, because Neil had been conditioned his entire life to not let weakness show. When Neil had nightmares he woke up eyes closed, and body still. It was the same at that moment when blades and screams chased him into consciousness. His ears took in the sounds around him, before his eyes opened to immediately count each exit at the same time his power instantly absorbed any nearby mutant’s power. He felt Matt’s power rush into him before he noticed the Great Dane resting at his feet.

The dog had to have sensed Neil’s consciousness somehow or it had not been truly asleep. Neil knew rationally that he didn’t know Matt well enough to trust him, even in dog form. Neil was still quietly trembling and the memories of what happened in the elevator flooding into his brain did not help settle him, in other words Neil was not able to act rationally. Neil scooted back on the couch so that Matt, in dog form, could crawl in front of him.

Once Matt had settled in front of Neil, his raspy breathing creating a rhythm Neil could match to calm himself down, Neil stretched his power out around them. He felt Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin on the other side of the wall and Danielle Wilds, Allison Reynolds, and Seth Gordon across the hall. He pushed as far as he could and still didn’t feel Andrew or Renee Walker. Maybe they’d been assigned a mission while he was unconscious.

Neil needed to remember that no matter how comforting Andrew’s Dark Force had felt rushing through him or how familiar Andrew’s soul felt every time Neil looked at him and heard it whisper, that Andrew was the most dangerous Fox and Kevin followed shortly after. Neil would need more time to figure out exactly why Renee made his instincts scream, but frankly he didn’t think he’d have the time to do that anyways so he should just avoid her.

Neil stopped chastising himself so that he could borrow Dan Wilds’ power and project the images of Neil and his first and only pet into Matt’s mind.

Shortly after his mother had died Neil had been suffering from such terrible nightmares that he tried to stop sleeping all together. That was about the time he started hallucinating. He had been awake for four days straight, only closing his eyes for short periods of time, when he’d seen a black Pitbull mix of some kind eating out of a garbage can. Neil had laughed, a hysterical and scratchy sound not too unlike Andrew’s manic one, as he thought about the fact he had been planning to eat out of said trashcan himself. Neil had seen the homeless people sporting scars and infections from trying to fight an animal for food and yet he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He approached the starving animal slowly and with his shoulders squared. He didn’t even bother to draw his knife. If this was how he died, then who cared? He certainly didn’t.

When he stepped close enough that his intention was clear the dog lifted its head with a low growl. Neil made eye contact and calmly continued his approach. The animal tilted its head to the side and his growling quieted as Neil continued slowly to the trashcan. Once there Neil took the opposite side and slowly reached in to grab a pizza crust. The dog bit his hand, teeth sinking into Neil’s skin. Neil kept his flinch back so he wouldn’t scare or anger the animal. He did as he always had and mentally held the pain away, refusing to acknowledge it. With his other hand Neil brought the crust to his mouth and took a bite, keeping his eyes on the dog in front of him the entire time. He finished the crust in two bites, and once he finished he placed that hand, the one not stuck between teeth, gently on top of the dog’s head.

Neil didn’t move his hand until the animal released him. When it finally let go Neil rubbed small, slow circles around its skull. The dog started licking the puncture wounds it had given Neil before a high pitch, rumbling whine came from him. Neil stopped, thinking he’d hurt the dog but quickly realized the sound was from contentment, not pain.

That’s how they spent the afternoon, Neil petting him and the dog trying to clean Neil’s wound. Neil tried telling him that it was okay and that Neil wasn’t in that much pain but the animal let out a pained whine every time Neil tried to take his hand away. Neil didn’t want to name him, because naming him meant Neil would grieve him when he left or died. Neil had grieved enough in his life. Hell, he’d even grieved _for_  his life.

Neil sent that first meeting along with his memories of scavenging necessities, of going for long runs, and of sleeping in various locations across the west side of the United States.

Neil had become so absorbed in reminiscing that he hadn’t heard the door open. He blinked, letting go of the memories as well as Dan’s power. All of the foxes, excluding Seth Gordon, were standing in their room with varying looks of concern, pity, and something warm Neil couldn’t place.

“I hope you used pet friendly dyes on him.” Renee walker said with a small smile.

“I used fruit.” Neil replied curtly.

“Neil! I can’t believe you used to have blonde hair!” Dan said cheerily.

“He’s brown now. God bless.” Nicky laughed at the same time Aaron said, “It was ugly peroxide blonde though.”

“When we traveled with a band for a year I had neons.” Neil supplied quietly.

“No fucking way!” Nicky yelled jumping up and down.

Neil quickly sent the image of him brushing his teeth while looking in a dirty party bus mirror.

“I quite like that blue.” Renee offered politely.

Neil ignored her. Andrew laughed.

“Good thing brown is your natural, men with dyed hair are shunned in the professional circles.” Kevin said dismissively before turning to leave.

Neil ignored him as well, only looking up from the dog in his lap when Andrew’s laughing grew quieter and Neil felt everyone else leave as well.

“Thank you Matt.” Neil whispered, his throat tight with barely restrained emotion.

The dog huffed and lifted its head so that Neil could stand. Neil patted his head as he left the room. Neil had shared too much too soon and was on the precipice of a break down.

_Run_

_Leave_

_GO_

Neil kept himself slow and relatively calm until his feet hit the sidewalk. With the wind in his face Neil bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry. It has been so fucking crazy these past few weeks. I had finals, and I started a new job, and I moved into a new house, and I have no internet. I'm uploading this via mobile and want to scream tbh.  
> So a couple of other things I'd like to apologize for:  
> There is no plot yet. But I'm getting there I promise!  
> Also, I'm sorry for all this freaking fluff. But Neil has suffered many different traumas than just the physical abuse and so it's going to take more to get him to warm up to the foxes and I have to get that rolling before they can go on a mission together since it takes trust to do that.  
> Futhermore, emotional support through Cat!Neil and animal!Matt will be kind of constant mainly because I have wanted an ESA for years and I love everything about the relationship between them and their owners.  
> Finally, I will not be disclosing what happened to the dog because I don't want to think of whatever sad event left Neil alone, again.


	7. Yikes

Yikes guys. I'm so sorry. I am the worst about dedicating my time to sketch out a plot map,but I thought I'd be okay if I just used the book's timeline. That went out the window so fast it's laughable. I think this will be my last attempt at a multi chapter fic. I think I'm going to stick to writing one shots and maybe do a series of them instead of trying to write day to day things because I am very clearly not good at it. 

This progressed quicker than I, as a reader, would have liked. Emotional bonds formed too quickly. For a while I was thinking about rewriting it. But I know myself well enough to know that I don't have the patience to rewrite my own work, hell I don't even like rereading it. I do still have a lot to say about this au and about the Neil I have created in this au so if you want to talk to me about it just hop on over to my tumblr http://spookymiscreant.tumblr.com/  and shoot me a message. 

I have written a couple of other fics in the time I should have been writing this. I will probably keep writing those type of fics until I can find the time and motivation to dedicate to a more serious fic. One is andreil and one is kevaaron. Check them out please!

I'm going to put this on a hiatus just in case I do get struck by inspiration and write the next chapter. Below I have written a scene I had written back when I first had the idea so I figure I can show you guys this at least. Again, I'm sorry for failing you guys and this amazing au. 

* * *

Neil found himself wandering Fox Tower around two o’clock in the morning. His run left his clothes sticking to his body uncomfortably and his hair laying in damp ringlets around his face. According to the list in the lobby the basement was a gym of sorts. 

Neil was not out of shape no matter what Kevin or Andrew said. He knew he could out run them, but he also knew they were much stronger than him and it had been a year since he’d had to fight. If he was going to take down his father’s operation he had to be at the top of his game. Which also meant he needed to get his stamina up for holding multiple powers at once, the episode earlier had exhausted him. Neil was going to have to go in like “Aang” if he was going to have any chance of liberating those children in Baltimore.

He hadn’t expected to see anyone else in the dorm building up this late and yet as he entered the basement, that housed weapons, weights, and sparring rooms, he heard the distinct sound of weapons hitting a wooden target. He stopped in front of the viewing window and watched as Kevin did pushups while knives lifted from the table neatly landing in the bull’s eye. Neil jumped when the window was suddenly covered in thick shadow blocking out his view of the room and Kevin.

“I can’t tell if you hate him or want to fuck him.” Andrew’s voice made him jerk to attention, though his words made Neil scrunch his face in distaste and confusion.

“Nicky said something similar about you.” Neil snapped shaking the image of Kevin kissing him out of his head.

“Nicky is a gossipy bitch and you should not interact with him anyways.” Andrew replied, bored.

The black wall lifted from the window to reveal a sweaty, shirtless Kevin looking at them obviously confused. When he tilted his head in question Neil had another errant image flash in his mind of his fingers sliding through soft black hair as Kevin sighed contently beneath him. Neil felt himself flush and decided that was enough interactions today and quickly made his exit, purposely not meeting Andrew’s gaze or his raised eyebrow clearly indicating he knew what Neil was thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Nora owns the characters. Marvel might own the powers (idk if they have them copy righted or not)


End file.
